pretend_itv_logos_from_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
ITV Channel Timeline
Here is a timeline of all the ITV Channels from 1955 to 2019. * 22nd September 1955: '''ITV launches as the second TV network in the UK after BBC, which launched way back in 1936. * '''15th November 1969: '''ITV is broadcast in colour for the first time. * '''1st October 1996: '''Granada launches Plus / Men & Motors. * '''7th December 1998: '''ITV launches its second digital channel on the network, known as ITV2. * '''1st August 2000: '''The ITV News Channel launches (as the ITN News Channel). * '''11th August 2001: '''ITV was re-branded as ITV1. * '''19th November 2001: '''ITV2 switches its programming format to its current genre (female entertainment). Initially, ITV2 was only a proper general entertainment channel like ITV1 (called ITV at the time), as it launched back in 1998. * '''28th October 2002: '''All of the network's regions were re-branded under the ITV1 umbrella. * '''2nd February 2004: '''Carlton & Granada have merged together to create ITV plc. * '''1st November 2004: '''ITV3 launches, replacing Plus. * '''1st November 2005: '''ITV4 launches, replacing Men & Motors. * '''23rd December 2005: '''The first era of ITV News Channel ceased broadcasting at 6pm that evening. * '''16th January 2006: '''The channels on the network were each given a different primary colour: Yellow (ITV1), Lime green (ITV2), Maroon (ITV3) & Teal (ITV4). * '''11th March 2006: '''The CITV channel launches, replacing the failing news channel (as mentioned above). * '''30th March 2006: '''Scottish & Grampian Television merged together, creating STV Group. * '''9th June 2006: '''The short trial of ITV HD launched. * '''7th June 2008: '''ITV HD relaunched as a full service broadcast following the short trial which lasted nearly six months in 2006. * '''2nd April 2010: '''ITV HD collapsed, and a full simulcast of ITV1 was launched. * '''29th March 2011: '''ITV1 changed its primary colour from yellow to amber following ITV2's new look from 17th February. * '''29th March 2011: '''Channel Television was renamed to ITV1 Channel Islands. * '''6th April 2011 - 27th October 2012: '''ITV expands its network of regular channels from 4 to 9. These additional channels were each given the following primary colours: Blue (ITV5), Red (ITV6), Violet (ITV7), Grey (ITV8) & Turquoise (ITV9). * '''18th April 2011: '''ITV started rolling out their +1 simulcasts across all channels. ITV1 & 2 were the first channels to receive a +1 simulcast. * '''22nd April 2011: '''ITV3 changed its primary colour from maroon to plum following the launch of ITV3 HD. * '''11th August & 6th October 2011: '''ITV5 & 6 were the first two out of the five new channels to launch a full HD simulcast. The other three channels launched their HD simulcasts on the same day as the launch of the standard simulcasts. ** Also on 6th October 2011, ITV6 started broadcasting in 16:9 aspect ratio. Prior to this, it was broadcasting in 4:3 for the first three months from its launch date, although it was later revealed that the channel was suffering from a technical fault because it was meant to be broadcast in 16:9 like any other channel on the network. * '''24th September 2011: '''ITV1 Wales & West were reverted back to the name, HTV Wales & West. * '''26th October 2013: '''The long gone ITV News Channel is reborn after almost 8 years since it ceased broadcasting on 23rd December 2005. * '''10th January - 5th March 2014: '''ITV1, 2 & 5 were re-branded by ITV plc for the first time. * '''1st January 2015: '''CITV's one-and-only attempt to re-use the 2003 logo and presentation. * '''3rd March 2016: '''ITV plc becomes the 'Heart of Entertainment'. ITV1 Extra is also launched, replacing ITV5, 6, 7, 8 & 9 respectively. * '''3rd March 2016: '''ITV plc bought UTV, STV & HTV. * '''3rd March 2016: '''The channels' HD simulcasts were closed and ITV HD relaunched, now only as a pay-per-view service to all existing HD customers currently using the following platforms: Sky+, SkyQ, Freeview, TalkTalk, YouView, BT TV, Freesat & Virgin. * '''22nd August 2016: '''ITV plc launches ITV Life, a new TV channel for reality and lifestyle programming. Also on that day, the long gone ITV Sport Channel made a return after 14 years. * '''1st March 2017: '''CITV Channel extends its on-air hours (now finishing three hours later, at 9pm), and launches its own one-hour timeshift simulcast, CITV+1. * '''24th April 2017: '''All channels on the network became available on TopUp TV via subscriber's choice. * '''30th April 2018: '''A new look presentation package was rolled out across ITV1/Extra, 2, 3, 4, Life & Sport Channel. * '''1st January 2019: '''The ITV HD pay-per-view service ended transmission and was replaced by HD simulcasts of the network's existing channels, except the CITV Channel. ** It was confirmed that a HD simulcast of CITV Channel would launch on the Freeview, Sky & Freesat platforms in 2020. * '''13th May 2019: The CITV Channel's one-hour timeshift simulcast was renamed to CITV Rewind. * '''10th January 2020: '''CITV High Definition, the HD simulcast of the CITV Channel, will launch at 6am.Category:Television channels